The Things That Catch Up With Us
by kateandharvey
Summary: More things happened the night of the Sheffield wedding than we thought... N/CC


Disclaimer: I don not own "The Nanny" or any of its characters.

**The Things That Catch Up With Us**

**kateandharvey**

There was almost something in the air that morning, two days after the Sheffield wedding as CC walked through the door. Halfway into the kitchen, she stopped. And looked left... and then right. Where was Niles? She'd come over to... well, she really hadn't thought of an excuse to be there quite yet. But she needed to see Niles. _Needed_ to. After the Sheffield wedding, and the night they'd shared after... There was one thing in particular he'd said to her that gave her hope. That assured her that he felt the same way as she about their relationship and where they wanted it to be.

Disappointed about Niles not being in the kitchen but not enough to turn around and go home, CC entered the living room. Where she found Niles, and... a woman whose name she did not know, wrapped up in each other's arms... kissing. Hurt more than anything, CC had to hold back a whimper of injury.

Quickly breaking apart, the couple stared at her in shock and embarrassment. "Niles? Who is this?" The petite brunette questioned him.

He swallowed, and CC answered before he could even so much as begin to speak. "I just stopped by to tell you that I've upped the reward for Maxwell and Nanny Fine by five thousand. You don't seem to be worried though, so I'll be going." And with that, she still stood. Watching the odd jumble of emotions that played across Niles' eyes, and the confusion in his partner's.

"Niles?" The woman questioned again. But he was still to discombobulated to speak.

"I'm not his girlfriend, or wife, or fiancé... or... whatever romantic aspect you think my place is in." CC sighed bitterly, "Have fun." And she turned and exited through the same door she entered.

Leaning her back against the counter, CC sighed with her hands on her face. Rubbing her face down as to relieve the tension in her body, she took a moment to recompose herself. Not realizing how long she'd been standing there, Niles soon entered the room, almost in a full sprint.

"CC." He breathed, stopping to catch his breath.

"I think we'd ought to stick to Miss Babcock from now on, don't you think?" She asked bitterly, walking towards the door.

"Don't leave." His voice came out with such a desperate plea that it made her stop in her tracks, her left hand resting on the door knob. "Please."

She stopped, taking a deep breath and crossing her arms. Her lips scrunched in a irritated gesture, she spoke. "Why?"

"So we can talk."

"About what?"

"Don't play dumb," He walked over to her, "About this."

She shrugged, "I've got nothing more to say to you." And she turned to leave once again, getting the door opened part way, trying to escape before...

"You had a lot to say to me the other night."

If looks could kill, and fire come out of a person's ears and nose... Niles Brightmore would be a dead man. Having no retort, she just stared at him as he stooped lower and lower, almost literally becoming scum in her book. "You told me many things, but there was one specifically that I liked... what was it?" He spit out sarcastically, placing his finger on his chin. "Oh yes, I do believe it was, 'Oh Niles... I love-"

"-Don't." She interrupted, shaking her head, trying to get rid of the tears. "You had just as much to say."

"Oh, yes?" He paused, "What?"

"Quote, 'Can this turn a new leaf?'" She paused, "Can we be together forever? End quote."

"I thought you were sleeping." He hissed.

CC smiled sadly, "I know." CC sighed, "Look, just forget about it. All of it. I'll go home, and call if I hear anything about Maxwell or Nanny Fine." She was still standing near the door, so leaving would be quick. However, as soon as she turned, Niles' body was pressed up against hers, pinning her to the door.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Instead of answering, Niles spun CC around quickly, pressing his lips to hers forcefully. Trying to resist just wasn't an option for CC. She kissed him back. With all of the passion she had, she kissed him back. Dropping her bag, she flung her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. His hands moved to her thighs, doing the same.

Breaking away, CC sighed heavily.

Niles smirked, "So you did mean it."

CC sighed, "I don't take that word lightly, and I certainly don't say it all of the time." _You're the first time I've ever said it_, She failed to mention.

He shrugged, "I don't know how you get your business."

Normally she'd have a retort, but under the circumstances she stayed silent. "Look," She began, "I'm tired, okay? And it's getting late. Just, have fun with what's-her-name, and I'll see you later."

"It's three o'clock in the afternoon." He told her. "And her name is Lucy."

CC's shoulders slumped and she turned from the door. "I'm cranky, I need a nap... And I didn't need to know that."

"She was helping me..." He tried as she still tried to leave.

CC shrugged, turning around. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"But I do."

She shook her head, "No. You don't. You're a grown man, and I'm a grown woman. We're adults, and there was no established relationship going on with us..." She rephrased, "There is nothing going on with us." And she turned to leave yet again.

"Isn't there?" He asked quietly, and it hung in the air for a few moments.

CC turned, sighing, and walked more into the room. "Niles, I really don't want to get into this now, okay?" She spat angrily."So Lucy is your friend, here to help you with God knows what! Was I hurt? Yeah I was a little hurt... That you practically lied to me about what was happening with us, and that you already have someone who wants to be with you who isn't me! The night of the wedding, when I told you I loved you, I meant it! Every word! I was upset that I got my hopes up with you, I was upset that I found you with another woman, yes. But do you know what really hurt me the most? I've got no reason to be upset with you... None at all. We're not together, I'm not your girlfriend, or your wife! I'm the enemy! You hate me!"

"I love you!" He spat, and the room got quiet and the air thick.

CC closed her eyes for a moment before continuing, "We didn't take the proper precautions that night, and I'mnot on any birth control. There's a chance that we're going to be parents to the same child."

Niles didn't say anything, "Nothing is guaranteed anyway."

CC turned to Niles, nodding, "I love you, you love me, and I might be pregnant with our child. Now, if you explain to me who the hell that was in the living room, we might be able to get pass this and move on."

"Her name is Lucy," He began. "I went on one date with her before, and we realized that we made better friends than partners. We've kept in touch since. She was helping me to... To talk to you about my feelings. I got caught up in the acting, and kissed her."

CC sighed, "That's the truth?"

Niles nodded. "I'm sorry I hurt you. But after Sylvia found out, I just couldn't... I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

CC laughed, "I hate you... God, how I hate you!"

Niles smiled, and hugged her. "I hate you too, Babs. I hate you too."

THE END


End file.
